


Benedict and his Costar

by Cumberknit



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumberknit/pseuds/Cumberknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and his female costar have a big sex scene to film tomorrow. Benedict is locked out of his hotel room and has nowhere to go but his costar's room. I wonder what will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill a prompt on the Benedict Cumberbatch Sexual Frustration Blog:  
> "One of my latest fantasies is the one in which Benedict is your co-star in a movie, and one night he gets locked out of his hotel room, so he has to sleep in yours. (Actually I think this is a fantastic prompt, could anybody write it? PLEASE? Bonus points if the characters are “I-am-embarrassed-to-film-a-sex-scene-with-you”Girl and “Let’s-have-sex-now-to-be-more-comfortable-with-each-other”Benedict ;D)"

I was thinking about switching off the TV and getting ready for bed when I heard a knock at my door. I wasn’t expecting anyone, so I was quite surprised when I looked through the peephole in the door to see Benedict in the hallway, looking fidgety. I unlocked the door and opened it. “Ben?” I was really glad I hadn’t removed my makeup or changed for bed yet. I still couldn’t believe that, out of a casting call answered by hundreds of hopefuls, I had been chosen to play the girlfriend of Ben’s character in _Summer Romance._ The casting director had told me that the choice was Benedict’s; he had told her that we “clicked,” and that I “elevated his game,” whatever that meant.

“Hi,” Ben said with a sheepish smile. “I hate to disturb you so late, but when I went out for a cigarette, I left my key in my room. I’ve been to the front desk, but there’s nobody there. There’s a sign that there’s been an emergency, and there’s no desk clerk until morning.” He looked down, then up at me through his lovely eyelashes. “Would you mind if I slept in your room? Otherwise I’ll have to ask Freddy and his wife if I can bunk with them.” The next day’s shooting involved only Benedict and me. Freddy was our director. The crew was at a different hotel.

“Um, sure,” I answered, opening the door wider. “Can’t have you sleeping in the lobby.” I was quite proud of how steady my voice sounded. I was already terrified about filming our big sex scene tomorrow. We had only met three days ago, and we hadn’t rehearsed this scene at all. It would be the first time that our characters made love, and Freddy wanted us to come fresh to it. “Three hours in to filming, you’ll be sick of it already,” he’d said. “I’m hoping to capture the tentative nature of two people discovering each other’s bodies for the first time.”

“Holy shit,” was about as far as my thoughts went on that subject.

“Of course, I don’t have my pajamas,” said Ben, “or my toothbrush.”

“I’m sure we can make do,” I said, closing the door and turning to face him. I hadn’t expected for him to be right behind me. Turning brought us face to face, inches apart. Whatever I had been about to say evaporated. His eyes captured mine, and he smiled.

“I’m sure we can.” His voice dropped an octave and I could feel it vibrate through me. I realized suddenly that he was about to kiss me. As his lips met mine, I took one step toward him, closing the gap between our bodies, and I felt his arms slide around me. His kiss was soft, but questioning. My answer was a moan, and his arms tightened about me as his tongue found mine. He tasted like cigarettes and coffee, and while it doesn’t sound wonderful, it was.

“Did you really lock yourself out?” I murmured when I could breathe again.

“Yes…but I did it on purpose,” he chuckled. “I thought playing to your sympathies was the best course of action.”

“So you planned this?” I tried to give him a hard look, but it likely fell short.

“I told them to cast you because we have great chemistry. It will work well onscreen, but I admit I had…ulterior motives.” He began kissing along a line from the corner of my mouth to my ear. “Once I met you, I couldn’t let you disappear,” he whispered in my ear.

“Oh,” I breathed. “You… fancy me? For real?” I was having trouble remaining coherent with his breath in my ear and his heart pounding under my hands resting on his toned chest.

“I’ve gone out on a lot of first dates over the past year,” he said, straightening to look me in the eye. “You’re the first woman who’s really gotten my attention in all that time. I haven’t gone out with anyone since your audition. I’ve been waiting to see you again.” He looked incredibly intense, his voice urgent.

“Ben, I –“ words failed to come, so I answered his declaration by kissing him, my hands on either side of his face. I felt his relief that I actually wanted him, quickly followed by a redoubling of his passion as he kissed me back insistently. I realized I was being herded toward the bed. I reluctantly broke away from the kiss. “Ben? I thought Freddy wanted us to –“

“To hell with what Freddy wants!” Ben growled. “I want you now. I’ve been waiting for you, dreaming of this. It will still be awkward tomorrow, believe me. Filming sex scenes always is, even with a partner as sexy as you.”

“I’ve been so worried about it,” I said breathlessly. “Getting naked in front of you and all the crew-“

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll see you naked tonight, and then you won’t have to worry about that anymore. I’ll help shield you from the crew tomorrow. And you’ll be more relaxed pretending to have sex with me when I’m actually your lover.”

“Oh, god,” I gasped as he lowered me to the bed, his hands already caressing my back under my shirt. “My lover? Oh…god, Ben!”

“Let me see you,” he urged. I hurriedly undid the button of my jeans and helped him slide them off, then turned to his shirt buttons.

“Turnabout is fair play,” I smiled at his surprised look. “I want to see you too.” He grinned and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothing, kneeling naked on the bed. He looked down at me in my bra and knickers as I leaned back on my elbows, his erection indicating his approval.

“Damn, you’re so beautiful,” he said, so low I almost missed it.

I gave him a slow smile. “I can’t possibly look as good as you do. Come here.”

Ben grinned and lowered himself down to me, his cock against my stomach, his eyes glinting in the indirect light from the desk lamp. He kissed me slowly but thoroughly, his tongue exploring, first gently and then with growing heat. His hips began to move, slowly grinding his erection against me, and I moaned. He moved his lips to my throat, and I couldn’t help but voice my approval. He groaned. “I like that,” he told me, his hands moving to the clasp of my bra. “Make all the noise you like.” Having disposed of the bra, he applied his attention to my breasts, causing me to arch against him and cry out. “Yes, like that,” he murmured against my breast. His hands roamed everywhere, moving ever lower, setting me on fire. My hands caressed his shoulders, clutched at his hair. His fingers found the top of my panties, and he brought his weight to his knees long enough to slide them off, bringing his weight and his warmth back down onto me as though he couldn’t bear to be away. He kissed my mouth again, claiming it with a searing kiss.

“Roll over,” I murmured into his mouth, pushing at his chest with my hands.

He pulled back enough to focus on my face. “Roll over?” he looked bemused.

“It’s my turn to explore you. You want me to be more comfortable tomorrow, don’t you?” I smiled evilly.

“Of course,” he agreed. He rolled off me to his back and looked at me expectantly, his arms welcoming me. I straddled one thigh, leaned forward until we were skin-to-skin from head to toe, and began to kiss along his lovely jawline, my fingers tracing his collarbone. He gasped, and then moaned as my tongue followed my fingers.

“You must know how sexy your throat is,” I whispered between kisses. “You wear those open collars on purpose to drive women crazy.”

“Not ‘women,’” he replied, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. “Just you.”

I laughed, low and wicked, as I continued to explore him with my mouth. I tasted his shoulders, his chest, teasing his nipples when I discovered how sensitive they were. I could feel slick pre-come on my thigh as his cock bobbed against me, his hips undulating involuntarily with his arousal. I moved lower, to his toned stomach, my hands on his trim hips, holding him still, knowing that would inflame him even more. I breathed across the head of his penis, and he jerked. I looked up the length of his body and found him watching me, unsure of what I would do next. I winked and blew air at him again. He growled in frustration, and I treated him to another knowing laugh. Then I daintily licked across this tip of his cock, making him cry out. “Good god, woman! Have mercy!”

I shifted so that I knelt between his spread thighs and wrapped one hand around his cock. He writhed and moaned my name. “No mercy, Ben,” I said, and immediately engulfed him with my mouth.

“Christ!” he shouted as the tip of his cock touched the back of my throat. He was clutching at the comforter as though he would fly off the bed. “God, yes!” He continued a steady stream of curses and approval as I sucked him and explored his testicles and perineum at the same time. Suddenly he sat up, grabbing my head and saying, “Stop! Stop! God, stop!”

“What’s wrong?” I asked, confused. He was panting and red-faced.

“Nothing’s wrong! I just don’t want to – I mean,” he swallowed with effort, catching his breath. His voice dropped very low. “I want to fuck you.” Somehow, here, now, in that voice, and looking into his eyes, it just sounded sexy, not vulgar.

“When you locked yourself out on purpose, did you remember to bring a condom?” I asked. I was really hoping that he had been that calculating (or optimistic), because I wasn’t completely sure that I would refuse him if he hadn’t. I knew that was stupid, but I was too far gone to resist.

“A gentleman is always prepared,” he told me with a crooked smile and a cocked eyebrow. “I’ll need to locate my jeans.” I leaned over the edge of the bed and fished them off the floor. He produced a pair of condoms from one of the front pockets, flourishing them as though he’d done a magic trick. “See?”

In response, I snatched a packet from his fingers and tore it open with my teeth. I quickly unrolled the condom onto his rigid cock and straddled his lap, guiding him into me. He gasped and wrapped his arms around me as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

“Oh, yes,” he moaned as we began to rock together. “So good.”

“So, you brought two condoms,” I whispered in his ear.

“Yes,” he murmured. “One for tonight and one for in the morning.” He kissed me deeply, our bodies pressed together completely. He felt so good buried deep inside me, and I felt my orgasm beginning to build. We rocked harder, faster, Ben’s strong thrusts slamming into me, and I came, clenching around him, screaming his name. “Yes!” he encouraged. “Come for me!” I arched back in pleasure, and he followed to end on his knees, with me on my back. “Wider! Pull your legs up!” he urged, and I obliged by spreading my legs wide for him and bringing my knees close to my ears, tilting my hips up and allowing him to go even deeper. I felt his cock pounding my cervix with each downstroke, the sensation on the line between pleasure and pain. His hips slammed into me, faster, harder, and if he could last a little longer, I was going to come again.

“God, Ben!” I panted. “I’m gonna – come – again – I – “ and my orgasm rolled through me, erasing all coherent thought. This time I dragged him over with me, and I felt his hips stutter in their rhythm, and then he pressed himself into me hard, as though he’d push right through me, and I felt his cock pulsing as he came inside me, gasping my name. We collapsed in a heap, limp and sated. He reached down between us and carefully extricated himself and the condom, wrapping it in a tissue and aiming it at the wastebasket. He missed.

“I’ll get it in the morning,” he murmured in my ear. He wrapped his arms around me and drifted off to sleep. When I was sure he was deeply asleep, I carefully slid out from his arms and went to the loo to clean up and remove my makeup. When I returned, he hadn’t moved. I studied his beautiful face for a moment, and then turned out the light and snuggled back into his sleeping embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

I was having the most amazing erotic dream. In my dream, Benedict was holding me in his arms, kissing me gently across my face, his body pressed to my side. As his kisses became more ardent, I realized I wasn’t dreaming – Benedict was waking me with kisses and caresses, whispering sweet and filthy things in my ear. I started returning his kisses, too aroused to worry about morning breath or my lack of makeup. I opened my eyes to see him kissing a trail down my body, and I gasped as he dipped his tongue into my navel. He looked up at me and grinned. “Good morning,” he said conversationally. He returned to his exploration of my body as though he had all the time in the world. I moaned as he rubbed his face into the hair between my legs, his morning stubble rough and soft at the same time, encouraging me to spread my thighs for him. “I didn’t get to taste you last night,” he murmured, then gave a gentle, experimental lick with the tip of his tongue. I gasped again, louder, now completely awake, every nerve ending vibrating. “Mmmm, yes,” he said, as though I had confirmed something for him, and then he set to licking me with skill and enthusiasm. I writhed from the exquisite sensations he produced, but he held on to my thighs, pinning me to the bed as I made incoherent sounds of pleasure. I looked down the length of my body to see his gorgeous blue eyes fixed on my face, the morning light making them shine as though lit from within. I felt him press two of his long, elegant fingers inside me as he continued his merciless assault on my clit with his tongue. I could take no more, and I came hard, the sensation lifting my torso off the bed. I realized, as I started to be able to think again, that I had grabbed Ben’s head with both hands, but he had resisted being torn away from his sexy mission. When he felt me relax, he finally lifted his head and gave me a satisfied smile, looking like the cat who had stolen the cream. “Good morning,” he said again.

I flopped back on the bed with a huff. “Good morning,” I managed weakly. “Very, very, very good morning.”

“We have three hours before we have to be on set,” he told me, one graceful finger idly tracing up and down the inside of my right thigh. “We’ll need to shower, dress, and have some breakfast.” That finger running over my thigh was very distracting. “But more importantly,” he continued, “we still have an unused condom.”

I raised myself up on one elbow to look him in the eye. “How do you want me?” I asked, smiling.

In an instant, his demeanor changed from teasing to intense. “On your knees,” he commanded, grabbing me by my hips and flipping me over. I heard the sound of the condom being unwrapped and then Ben’s left hand was on my hip, his right guiding his latex-wrapped cock to my opening. I reached down and helped him find the right angle, then rocked back onto his cock, evidently surprising him, from the gasp he made. “You want to top from the bottom, do you? Well, I’m in charge now,” he growled, grasping my hips firmly with both hands. He pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside me, and then rammed himself into me in one smooth, rapid motion. He did this again and again, slamming his hips into my arse with a slap each time, and wringing a gasp from my lips. “You have such a fine arse,” he told me in between thrusts. “I love fucking you like this.”

The hotel room had a huge mirror opposite the bed, and I had a full view of Ben, looking sexy and commanding, taking me from behind. While this position wasn’t going to make me come, I had to admit this was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I could see that Ben’s attention was on my arse, and the sight of his cock disappearing into me. “Ben,” I managed to say. “Look up.”

His head snapped up, and he noticed the mirror. He grinned. “Fuck me, we look hot!” he said, meeting my eyes in the mirror, but never breaking his rhythm. “Look at how your tits bounce. Too bad they can’t put this in the film.” I laughed, then cried out when he sped up, pounding into me faster and faster, then suddenly losing the rhythm and pressing into me with all his weight as he came, his hands clutching my hips spasming, his beautiful voice husky, calling out my name. When he was spent, he slid out of me and collapsed on the bed. I brushed aside the curls stuck to his forehead with perspiration and placed a kiss there.

“You,” I said, “need a shower.”

He laughed softly, eyes closed. “I came by this sweat by honest work,” he said. He opened his beautiful eyes and looked up at me.

“A job well done,” I agreed. “An excellent use of a limited condom supply.”

“Is there an award for that?” he asked teasingly.

“There is,” I said, sliding off the bed and standing up. I offered him a hand. “Join me in the shower, and I’ll show you.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” he said brightly, sitting up and taking my hand. “Lead the way.”

In the small hotel bathroom, Benedict and I took turns using my toothbrush and relieving ourselves in the small separate toilet room. Then I started the shower, and we both got into the small, steamy space. He looked amazing with the water sheeting down his body, his hair slicked back. After giving each other lovely scalp massages with the shampoo, we set to soaping each other up. Our slippery, soapy hands naturally found the most sensitive places, and we ended up pressed into a corner of the shower for support, eagerly urging each other toward another orgasm. He came first, groaning and shooting his come across my hand and belly. He spun me to face away from him, and pressed one thigh between my legs as he leaned back into the corner, placing me off-balance. He wrapped his left arm across my body, with his hand on my right breast, teasing my nipple, and returned his soapy right hand to my clit. My cries of pleasure bounced off the walls of the tiny bathroom as I came and slumped helplessly in his arms.

“Well now, I think we’re clean enough,” Ben said, kissing me and helping me back upright. We finished our shower and dressed. On the way to breakfast off the lobby of the hotel, Ben stopped at the front desk for an additional room key.

After several cups of coffee and omelets, we met Freddy back in the lobby. The studio was sending a car to take us all to the set. “Did you both sleep well?” Freddy asked innocently. “We have a lot of work to do today.”

Ben and I studiously avoided looking at each other. “I can assure you that we’re both ready to shoot this scene,” he said reassuringly. “Aren’t we?” he gave me a wink, as Freddy was looking at me, not him.

“Oh, yes,” I said. “I have a lot of ideas about how to go about it. I’ve been doing some research.”

“Excellent,” said Freddy, as he started towards the car which had just pulled up. “I knew you were a good choice for this role.”

Benedict and I both giggled as we joined Freddy in the studio car.


End file.
